


One Drink Can Lead to So Much More

by StarrySummers04



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi Schmitt, Family Feels, I'll make it up to him, I'm harsh on DeLuca, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Levi's an emotional wreck, Levi's an only child, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Overprotective mom, Post-Episode: s15e01 With a Wonder and a Wild Desire, Season/Series 15, Secret Relationship, Top Nico Kim, but he's pregnant, he's not a bad guy, pregnant!levi, so it's understandable, sorry - Freeform, the doctor's at Grey-Sloan gossip more than high schoolers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Nico and Levi hook up after Nico buys the intern a drink, but the night will have more consequences than either of them ever expected.





	1. Chapter 1

Nico had placed his hands on Levi’s waist as the intern’s hands found their way to behind Nico's neck, twiddling with the hair at the nape of the fellows neck. Nico groaned and ground his hips against Levi's, needing to be closer. Levi was stood on his tiptoes, trying to reach Nico. This would be so much easier if Nico was sat down. Nico had the same feeling, but instead of sitting down, he encouraged the intern to jump up and wrap his legs around Nico's waist. This was a much better position. Nico took advantage of the opportunity to place his hands on Levi's ass. Levi was feeling amazing, no one had ever touched him like this before and he craved more. He pulled away from the kiss to voice these thoughts. “Nico, I need more.” He moaned.

“I’m gonna give you more.” Nico groaned, joining their lips again. Nico thrusted his hips up so that Levi could feel how hard he was. Levi couldn’t believe it, he’d done that. He was the reason that Nico was hard. 

Instead of putting Levi down and leading him to the bedroom, Nico pulled away from the kiss and carried Levi through. He carefully laid the intern down on the bed and crawled on top of him, resuming their kiss with more passion than before. Levi could hardly keep up. Luckily, they were both able to keep breathing through their noses so they didn’t have to break apart to breathe. Since Levi had no experience, at all, he was more than happy to let Nico take the lead - the Ortho fellow was perfectly fine with leading tonight. “Are you sure you’re okay with this? I don’t want you to regret anything when we’re both sober.” Nico asked, pulling away from the kiss.

“I’m not drunk, I know what we’re doing. And yes, I’m sure. I could never regret this.” Levi replied, pulling Nico back in for another kiss. Nico kneeled above Levi and began to unbutton the intern’s shirt, when all the button’s were undone, Nico pushed the shirt off Levi’s shoulders and pulled away from the kiss so he could sit back and take a proper look at Levi now that he wasn’t wearing a shirt. Levi wanted to shy away from Nico’s gaze, but if the look of hunger and lust in Nico’s eyes was anything to go by, he didn’t need to. Nico couldn’t believe Glasses had been hiding his behind his scrubs, sure, he wasn’t exactly muscular, but that had never been Nico’s type, he much prefered soft bodies. And Levi was perfect. Nico took this opportunity to remove his own shirt, allowing Levi to get look at him. And Levi couldn’t stop staring. Nico had muscles, clearly working in Ortho and having to set broken bones was doing Nico a lot of favours. Levi couldn’t help but lean forwards and touch Nico’s abs, they were drool worthy! Nico smirked before kissing Levi again. Their chests touched and sent a shiver down Levi’s spine, he needed this so badly, considering that this had never happened before he had no idea how much he needed someone to fuck him. Nico once again pulled away from the kiss and began to make his way down Levi’s body. The intern could only pant and watch as Nico kissed down his jaw until he reached Levi’s neck, where he took his time, nipping and biting at the sensitive flesh - wanting to mark Levi as his. After he deemed Levi had been tortured enough, Nico moved his mouth from Levi’s neck, down to his nipples. Nico wrapped his lips around one of them, teasing the nub with his teeth whilst pinching the other one with his fingers. Levi moaned and writhed around from all of the pleasure coursing through him. Nico then released the nipple that was in his mouth and moved to the other one. “Nico! Please!” Levi demanded, he couldn’t take much more of this before he came in his pants like a teenager. Nico smirked at Levi before continuing to kiss his way down the intern’s body, reaching the waistband of his jeans in no time. Nico unbuttoned them with no issue and continued licking and sucking as each new bit of flesh was revealed, although he pulled away when Levi’s cock sprang free. He was about average size, but Nico didn’t care, because it was Levi. After pulling the intern’s jeans off all the way, Nico quickly wrapped his lips around Levi and got to work. “Nico, please, stop teasing me!” Levi begged. Nico removed his mouth from where it was wrapped around Levi’s cock and moved back up the bed, laying beside the intern and wrapping his arms around Levi.

“Talk to me, tell me what you want.” Nico encouraged.

“I need you, I, uh, I want you inside me.” Levi stuttered, avoiding eye contact.

“Hey, look at me.” Nico whispered, placing his hand under Levi’s chin, forcing Levi to make eye contact. “I would love to.” Levi smiled, shyly.

Nico moved over to the edge of the bed, unbuttoning and removing his jeans as he went. The Ortho fellow then reached into the bedside table and pulled out a tube of lube, knowing it was desperately needed.Now they were both naked, Nico moved back to where Levi was staring up at the ceiling, trying to get his breathing under some sort of control. Nico smiled gently before joining their lips in a gentle kiss. Whilst Levi was preoccupied by the tongue in his mouth, Nico took this opportunity to ease Levi’s legs apart and begin to press a lubed finger against the intern’s tight hole. Levi squirmed a bit at the discomfort but focused on Nico, how good it felt to have the Ortho fellows hands on him, to have his lips pressed against Levi’s. Sure, the intern had never had sex before, but he knew how it worked. It would be a little painful at first, but would eventually give way to pleasure. They just needed to get to that part. Nico gently pressed his finger in and Levi did everything he could so that he didn’t tense up at that moment. Nico tried to keep him occupied by playing with his nipples and kissing the breath out of him. When the first finger was inside, Levi found himself able to relax a little until Nico started to breach him with the second finger, the stretch burned but it felt good. Levi moaned and tried to press further onto Nico’s fingers but Nico was trying to take it slow, much to Levi’s unhappiness. “Fuck me already!” Levi complained. Nico just smirked, loving how needy his lover was being. He gently added the third finger, allowing Levi to writhe around on his fingers. He started scissoring and Levi took in a deep breath, not quite a gasp of pain, but it wasn’t of pleasure either. He needed few moments to adjust but after, he was perfectly content. As soon as Nico was sure that Levi could take it, he removed his fingers and applied lots of lube to his cock before pushing inside Levi. They both groaned when Nico bottomed out and allowed their lips to join again, panting into each other’s mouths. Nico started with a slow pace, driving Levi crazy, but the intern needed more, needed Nico to pick up the pace. “Nico, faster!” Levi demanded. Nico listened and started picking up the pace, until he was thrusting into the intern and his balls were slapping against Levi’s ass. Levi couldn’t stop moaning, louder and louder as he got closer to the edge. Nico began to kiss Levi again, trying to keep him quiet out of consideration for the neighbours. Levi groaned into Nico’s mouth as he came, Nico continued pounding into the intern, chasing his own release. Levi’s spasming channel pulled Nico over the edge and he came inside Levi. Nico pulled out of Levi and lay down beside him, pulling Levi into his arms as they drifted off to sleep, with Nico’s cum still inside him.


	2. Chapter 2

They’d had sex last night! Levi really appreciated Nico buying him a drink after the day he’d had, and one thing had led to another. Nico had taken him to one side and they’d begun talking, about everything and nothing. The next thing Levi knew, Nico had invited the nerdy intern back to his apartment. As soon as they entered, and the door had shut behind them, Nico had Levi pressed against the door with their lips joined. Levi moaned, loudly. He’d never done this before and everything felt amazing. Probably because it was Nico. Levi had found himself questioning his sexuality a lot when he was younger, as he’d always been more attracted to male characters, than the female ones his fellow nerds had fawned over, but it wasn’t until now, that he completely understood. He was gay. Levi smiled to himself, feeling completely at peace with himself for the first time in his life.

When Levi woke the next morning, he was feeling quite uncomfortable. His lower back ached, but it was a good ache, last night had been amazing and the intern loved how gentle and caring Nico had been. Levi turned to look at Nico before getting out of bed and going to the bathroom to clean himself up, only to find that Nico was already awake and watching him. “Good morning?” Levi asked, hesitantly. He wasn’t sure if Nico wanted a one night stand or more.

“Good morning.” Nico smiled, pulling Levi in for a kiss.

“I need the bathroom.” Levi stated when he pulled away. “I’m all sticky.”

“Sticky?” Nico asked before it came back to him. “Shit!” He exclaimed.

“What?”

“I came inside you.” Nico replied.

“So?” Levi had no clue.

“So, you could be pregnant.” Nico stated bluntly.

“Oh, my God!” Levi panicked. He panicked so much that he nearly started hyperventilating. Nico wrapped his arms around Levi, trying to keep him in the moment, instead of panicking about the future.

“Okay, there’s no point in panicking, we’re not going to know for another few weeks. Besides, if you are, then I’ll be with you every step of the way. How about you get yourself cleaned up and I’ll make us some breakfast? Unless you want some help cleaning up?” Nico offered.

“You want to help me clean up?” Levi checked.

“Of course.” Nico smirked, leaning over and pulling Levi into a kiss.

“What are we doing?” Levi asked when the kiss broke, laying back down and looking at Nico. Nico sat up, pulling Levi into his arms.

“Normally, this would be a one-night stand. But there’s something about you, I want to see how this goes.” Nico replied, pulling Levi into a kiss. Levi smiled, that was what he wanted. “Let’s go and have a shower.” Nico allowed Levi to pull away first, Levi sat up properly, wincing slightly at the ache in his lower back, but he got out of bed and followed Nico to the bathroom. Nico turned on the shower and got a couple of towels out of the cupboard, allowing Levi to use the toilet in relative privacy. Even though he’d seen everything the night before. After Levi had finished using the toilet, Nico guided him into the shower and under the spray of the warm water, but he couldn’t seem to keep his hands off Levi. They kissed for ages under the spray of the water, until Nico dropped to his knees and took Levi in his mouth. Levi gasped in surprise but it quickly turned into a moan when Nico started to take more of Levi’s cock into his mouth and Levi quickly had to brace himself so that his legs didn’t give out. Nico took Levi’s entire length into his mouth, until it hit the back of his throat. Levi practically screamed and came down Nico’s throat. “Oh, I’m so sorry!” Levi whispered. Nico got back to his feet and pulled Levi into a kiss.

“You don’t need to apologise, yeah, you coming so quickly just means that I did a good job.” Nico assured. Levi laughed. He then allowed Nico to wash his hair as it was very relaxing to have someone else do it for him. After they finished showering, Nico leant some clothes to Levi so that he didn’t have to go to work that morning in the clothes he’d worn last night as it would tip off all of his friends and he didn’t want them to know about him and Nico yet, as he didn’t even know what was going on yet. They’d not even been on a date! Levi sat down at the breakfast bar with a mug of coffee that Nico had made for him whilst the Ortho fellow flitted about the kitchen, making pancakes.

“You don’t have to make me breakfast.” Levi stated.

“I want to.” Nico smiled, leaning over the breakfast bar to give Levi a kiss. When the pancakes were ready, they sat side by side and ate their pancakes. “Do you maybe want to go on a date sometime? I don’t know what your schedule is, and you’re an intern so you’re probably crazy busy. Or, we could have a date here? I would offer to cook but pancakes are the most complicated thing I know how to make, so it would probably be takeout. Or we could go out to dinner. Or we could see a movie.” Nico rambled. Levi smiled, it was incredible that someone like him could reduce someone as good looking and sexy and incredible as Nico to a rambling mess.

“Anything is good with me.” Levi replied. They finished their food in silence and washed the dishes together before leaving for the day.

* * *

When Levi entered the intern locker room, Taryn immediately cornered him. “What happened last night? You left with Doctor Kim!” Taryn exclaimed. 

“There’s not really anything to tell. We talked and he took me home.” Levi lied.

“Seriously? You’re boring.” Taryn complained. They would’ve continued conversing but all the interns got a page, calling them to the pit for trauma. Just a typical day at the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Nico really wanted to take Levi out for dinner at a fancy restaurant because he believed that Levi didn’t deserve anything less, but the intern wouldn’t allow him to. Besides, they were both on call tonight, if anything went wrong they needed to go to the hospital. So, Nico set up for them to have date night in his apartment. Levi returned to Nico’s apartment after work that night, he’d been staying at the Ortho fellows place more and more often. It had been a week since they’d slept together and potentially created another life together and Levi had only slept at home once, when Nico was working the night shift. Of course, there were nights when he was on shift so he slept at the hospital. Levi was shocked to be greeted by a darkened apartment, lit only by candles. “Nico? What on Earth is all of this?” Levi asked.

“Date night.” Nico replied, leading the intern to the dining table, where he had a meal laid out for them. “I apologise because I didn’t cook, I ordered takeout, but I figured this was better than me giving us both food poisoning.” Nico placed a guiding hand on Levi’s back and led him towards the table. He then pulled out the chair for Levi to take before going around to his own chair. Levi couldn’t believe that Nico had gone to all of this trouble just for him. Nico was so perfect and Levi had no idea what he had done to deserve someone like this. They sat and ate, talking about everything and nothing, laughing, getting to know each other better. “You used to play Dungeons and Dragons?” Nico laughed.

“All the time.” Levi agreed. “It was just a group of people from the debate club. We used to play practically every night before I went off to college.”

“What did you do every night when you went to college then?”

“My work, or I studied in the library.” Levi replied. “What did you do in college or med-school?”

“My work. I signed up for a couple of extracurriculars, track and field, mainly. I love running.” Nico explained. When they’d finished their meal, the couple moved to the sofa and curled up together. Nico turned the TV on, but it went ignored as the couple traded lazy kisses. Things then got heated enough for them to turn off the TV and head through to the bedroom.

* * *

“Okay, you have been dodging every question I have about you and Doctor Kim and I think it’s time you give me some answers.” Taryn demanded. They were stood in the locker room and all the other interns could hear, which wasn’t exactly the setting he imagined telling his closest friend about his relationship.

“Not here.” Levi hissed. “I’ll tell you later.”

“You better!” Taryn exclaimed.

“Wait, you and Doctor Kim?” Casey asked.

“When did this happen?” Dahlia added. Levi glared at Taryn.

“Did you have to be so loud?” He asked.

“Trauma in the pit!” Someone exclaimed. All of the interns rushed to leave their locker room. 

It was a horrible day at work. Levi knew that he would be signing up for days like this when he chose to become a surgeon, but some of the scenarios they had to deal with, he never could’ve imagined. Like a kid with a table saw sticking out of his chest. Or a shop class teacher who’s blood alcohol level was so high that it should have been impossible. Nico was focusing on minor injuries whilst Levi ended up assisting Owen briefly and then he worked with Richard on figuring out what was going on with the teacher who’d been the reason for all of this. 

After work, the interns all went to Joe’s, as that was what everyone did after a stressful day. Nico was there too, but he was with Link. Not knowing if he was pregnant or not yet, Levi opted for the non-alcoholic drinks as he didn’t want to endanger the baby. Even though a little alcohol at this early stage would probably be okay. It had been just over a week, and they’d also had unprotected sex the night before, too. They really needed to start using condoms.

“So, Levi, you have a lot to tell us.” Taryn began.

“You do realise I don’t actually have to tell you anything, right? It’s still my choice.” Levi replied.

“Please? I haven’t gotten any action since I started this internship.” Taryn begged. Casey and Dahlia nodded in agreement.

“There’s not that much to tell.” Levi protested.

“That’s such bullshit. I see the way you look at each other. There’s clearly more than ‘not that much’ that we don’t know.” Casey stated. As ex-Air Force, Casey was very observant. Besides, you’d have to be blind to not see the chemistry between Nico and Levi.

“We’re dating.” Levi caved. “Well, we’ve only had one date, but it’s going well.”

“We don’t want the boring stuff! Have you slept with him yet?” Taryn inquired.

“I don’t think that’s any of your business.” Levi spluttered.

“They so have!” Dahlia exclaimed.

“Does anyone want another drink?” Casey asked, not particularly needing to hear the details of Levi’s sex life.

“Yes!” Dahlia and Taryn exclaimed.

“I’ll have another water, thanks.” Levi smiled. Casey nodded and wandered away.

“Tell us all about it! What’s he like? Is he good in bed? Does he have a big cock?” Taryn reeled off.

“He’s great. He’s really sweet and caring and gentle. And what he’s like in bed is between me and him.” Levi replied. Casey returned with their drinks.

“Also, why are you drinking water?” Casey asked.

“I’m trying to stay hydrated. Besides, I have an early shift in the morning.” Levi replied. He didn’t want to tell anyone that he was potentially pregnant, not until it had been confirmed.

Whilst the others started talking about everything and nothing, Levi headed to the bathroom. He’d been going to the bathroom more regularly over the past couple of days, which could be a sign that he was pregnant, but it was still too early to tell. As he was leaving the stall and moving to wash his hands, Nico came into the bathroom. He pulled Levi into a kiss, wrapping his arms around Levi as tightly as he could. “What was that for?” Levi asked when they broke the kiss for air.

“Because I wanted to. I love kissing you. There are other things I love to do with you, too.” Nico flirted, moving his hands to cup Levi’s ass. “Let’s get out of here.” He whispered in Levi’s ear. Levi allowed Nico to take his hand in his and they left Joe’s together.


	4. Chapter 4

As Levi was heading back to Nico’s after his shift, he ran into someone. Quite literally. “I’m so sorry!” Levi apologised.

“I’m used to it.” The woman smiled. When Levi looked up at who he’d ran into, he immediately pulled her into a hug.

“Mom! What are you doing here?” Levi asked.

“Well, I wanted to see you and talk to you. But, you haven’t been coming home, for nearly a week, so I figured the best way to get your attention would be to corner you here.” His mom replied. Levi began to panic. He’d said he was going to meet Nico out here and then they were either going to Joe’s or back to Nico’s place, they hadn’t decided yet. This was not how he wanted his boyfriend to meet his mother. Levi quickly pulled out his phone and sent a text to Nico.

_ I’m so sorry but my mom’s cornered me because she wants to talk to me so I’m gonna go home with her. I’ll tell her about us though! Xx _

“Who are you messaging?” She questioned.

“I’m cancelling plans!” Levi exclaimed.

“Sweetie, this isn’t like you. What’s going on?” Elizabeth asked. She was very worried about her son. She knew that he would need to work all sorts of hours as hospitals never took a day off, but this was ridiculous. Levi would only message her saying he was working late and would be staying elsewhere. It’s enough to make any parent worry.

“Let’s go home and I’ll talk to you then.” Levi replied, not really wanting to have this conversation out in the open. He didn’t need colleagues, patients and visitors to know his business.

* * *

Levi didn’t know this, but Nico and Link had been watching the exchange from the floor above.

“You don’t want to go and rescue your boyfriend?” Link asked.

“That’s his mother and he’s asked me not to.” Nico replied.

“So, he doesn’t want you to meet his mother? Ouch.” Link stated.

“That’s not it. She doesn’t even know that we’re together. Meeting me should wait until after she knows about the relationship, surely.” Nico reasoned.

“If you say so. Do you want to go to Joe’s?” Link offered. Nico didn’t reply, he just started walking to Joe’s.

* * *

Levi barely said a word to his mother for the whole journey home. He was trying to organise his thoughts, having no idea what to say to ease his mother into this. He barely noticed when they arrived at home. “Where are we going to sit? Is this a dining room conversation or do we sit on the sofas?” Elizabeth asked when they walked through the front door.

“The sofas are comfier.” Levi stated, immediately sitting down on one. His mother followed suit and sat down beside him.

“I think it’s time to start talking, Levi. I’m worried about you.” Elizabeth stated.

“I’m fine, mom. I’ve just been really busy.” Levi replied, Elizabeth looked at him in disbelief.

“I know you better than you know yourself, Levi Schmitt, don’t try and lie to me. Now, tell me what’s really going on.” Elizabeth demanded.

“I’ve been seeing someone.” Levi sighed.

“Now, why couldn’t you just say that in the first place?” Elizabeth asked. “It would’ve saved us both a lot of trouble. And I wouldn’t have been so worried.”

“Well, I’ve been seeing a guy.” Levi whispered. “Mom, I’m gay.” Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him immediately.

“It’s sweet that you think I didn’t know that, but thank you for telling me.”

“What do you mean by that?” Levi asked, pulling away from his mother’s embrace.

“Levi, sweetie, you’ve never brought home a girlfriend. Most other boys would fill their rooms with pictures of the women in the television shows, not the men. And you had more female friends than male. Not that any of those things would mean that you’re gay, I just thought they were indicators. I guess you could also call it a mother’s intuition.” Elizabeth smiled. “Levi, you’re my son and I love you no matter what. You can tell me anything.”

* * *

On the other side of town, Nico was sat in Joe’s with Link at his side. “Do you think I should be worried?” Nico asked.

“About what?” Link sighed. He was pleased that Nico had found someone, of course he was, he wanted his friend to be happy.

“That Levi didn’t want me to meet his mom.” Nico replied.

“I thought it was fine because she doesn’t even know you guys are together. Why are you worrying now?”

“Because you’ve made me worry. I was totally fine about it until you made that stupid comment.” Nico snapped. He then took a deep breath. “Sorry, just cos I’m worried doesn’t mean I should take it out on you.”

“It’s fine, honestly. Why are you getting so worked up about this? You hardly know the guy.” Link reasoned.

“I really like him, Link. I think I’m falling for him and that scares me because things are going way too fast.” Nico admitted.

“So, why don’t you just slow things down?” Link asked. Nico had to resist the urge to slap his friend

“I think I’m gonna head home.” Nico responded, he’d had enough. Link just shrugged, not understanding what had gone on.

* * *

Levi had been sat watching a film with his mom whilst they ate pizza. He was debating whether to tell her about the baby, but figured she ought to know about Nico first. “His name is Nico.” Levi announced. Elizabeth immediately turned the TV off and turned to face her son. Levi had a fond smile on his face which warmed his mother’s heart. She was so glad that her son had met someone, especially if they put that smile on his face.

“Does he work at the hospital?”

“Yeah, he’s an orthopedic fellow, which means he deals with broken bones.” Levi replied, expanding when his mother looked at him in confusion.

“Have you been together for long? I feel as though I haven’t seen you for about a week. I know you work as well, but surely you haven’t spent everyday of the past week at work.”

“Mom, I do have friends that I spend time with, too. We sometimes go out for a drink after work. And some days I have to work late. If I’m on call then it makes sense to just sleep at the hospital. But yes, I have been staying with Nico for most of the past week.” Levi responded, choosing to not answer his mom’s initial question.

“So how long have you been together if you’re comfortable staying over at his for long periods of time?” Elizabeth repeated.

“Mom!” Levi protested. She just looked at him, the disapproving mom stare. “We’ve been together for about a week.” The intern admitted.

“Levi! This doesn’t sound like you at all. I’m worried now.” Elizabeth stated.

“There’s nothing to be worried about, yeah things are going a bit quickly but I don’t have any regrets. I really care about Nico. I can see myself falling in love with him.” Levi explained. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go to Nico’s.” 

“Levi, wait.” Elizabeth called, rushing after her son.

“Mom, please. I’m an adult, I can make this decision for myself.” 

“I know you can, it’s just you’ve never brought anyone home and I’m not used to you being gone for so long. I’m your mother, it’s my job to worry about you. Just, bring him over at some point. I’d love to meet the man that makes you so happy.” Elizabeth sighed, allowing Levi to go. There was no point forcing him to stay. Elizabeth just worried. Levi was an only child and ever since his father had left, he’d been all she had. She knew he was an adult and that it was going to happen one day, but she couldn’t bear the thought of him moving out.


	5. Chapter 5

Levi left home feeling quite sad, he’d never been in a relationship before and his mom was making him second guess everything. Things with Nico just felt right. Since his car was still at the hospital, Levi either had to walk to Nico’s or to get on a bus. Due to the time of night, he decided a bus would be better. Once seated, the intern pulled out his phone and called his boyfriend. “Levi! How are things with your mom?” Nico asked, Levi couldn’t actually see but he knew that his boyfriend was smiling.

“They’re a bit tense. I’m heading over to yours, actually.” Levi replied.

“Nothing would make me happier. I can’t wait to see you.”

“You saw me earlier.” Levi giggled.

“But we were at work earlier, I couldn’t fuck you until you can’t walk straight, which is exactly what I’m going to do when you get here.” Nico growled. Levi groaned, the last thing he wanted was to get an erection whilst on public transport but Nico was clearly going to make that difficult.

“Well, I’m on the bus because I wasn’t walking to yours at this time so I’ll be there in about 15 minutes.” Levi replied. “I’ll see you soon, bye.” Levi knew that Nico would probably want some time to make sure everything was ready. He may have only known the man for about a week, but he liked to keep things in order and have notice of things.

* * *

15 minutes after Levi had ended the call, there was a knock at the door. Nico opened it and beamed, Levi was there, just as he’d said he would be. Nico only just waited until Levi had walked inside the apartment and shut the door before he pulled his boyfriend into a bruising kiss. Levi wrapped his arms around Nico and allowed the fellow to do as he pleased. Nico just pulled his boyfriend further into the apartment, kissing him the entire time. Levi had no idea what was up with Nico, but he wasn’t going to complain. They’d only had sex a handful of times but Levi was hooked, if he didn’t have to work then he would happily have sex with Nico all day long. But there was something off about this kiss. Levi pulled away and held Nico at arms length. “What’s going on? Is everything okay?” Levi checked.

“Of course, why would something be wrong?” Nico asked.

“Nico, please be honest with me. I want us to be able to talk to each other about anything. I can tell there’s something bothering you.” Levi replied.

“I am being honest.”

“Okay.” Levi shrugged. He’d just have to hope that Nico would open up eventually. Nico pulled Levi back into another kiss and guided Levi over to the sofa.

Nico pulled away and sat down on the sofa, encouraging Levi to straddle him. Levi did so, happily. When they joined their lips again, clothes began to come off. Levi’s coat was pushed from his shoulders as Nico began to get impatient. He’d been hoping that after today’s shift, they could go home and spend the whole evening in bed but Levi’s mom showing up had ruined that plan so he’d had to settle for going to Joe’s with Link. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to spend time with his friends, he just wanted to have sex more. Before Levi, Nico couldn’t remember the last time he’d had sex. He wasn’t kidding when he said that fellowship year had been a relationship killer. Not that he’d been in a relationship before this year. It had been a while since he’d last been in a relationship, but he didn’t really have time for one night stands now. A relationship was perfect. Especially since Levi was an intern and could understand how busy Nico was. Getting this time together now, it meant so much to Nico. Levi meant so much to him, even though they hardly knew each other. Once Levi’s coat came off, the intern moved his fingers to Nico’s shirt, he really wanted to just rip the shirt from his boyfriend’s body. Nico was feeling very much the same but it was his shirt, so he took Levi’s hands in his and pulled away from the kiss. Nico ripped his shirt off as Levi took his t-shirt off over his head. Nico lay Levi down on the sofa and began to kiss down the intern’s body, Levi couldn’t even hide his moans, not that he was really trying. Tonight, though, Nico seemed to spend some time worshipping Levi’s stomach. They were both pretty sure Levi would be pregnant but for Nico to be acting like this when nothing had been confirmed made Levi feel all warm inside. If Nico was being this sweet when nothing had been confirmed, how would he be if Levi was actually pregnant? It kind of made Levi want to find out. Nico got to Levi’s waistband and undid the button, pulling them down along with the intern’s underwear. Nico immediately took Levi’s cock into his mouth, causing Levi to cry out. “Nico!” He exclaimed. Nico just chuckled, the vibrations sending more pleasure through Levi. “Nico, please. Stop teasing.” Levi requested. Nico took Levi out of his mouth and got off the sofa. “Where are you going?” Levi asked. Nico didn’t reply, he just picked up Levi, and carried him through to the bedroom. Once Levi was on the bed, Nico took the opportunity to remove the rest of his own clothes before climbing on the bed beside Levi. They resumed kissing when Levi climbed on top of Nico. The intern leaned over to the bedside table and took out a condom and some lube. Even though they were pretty certain that Levi was pregnant, there was no point in not using a condom in case he wasn’t pregnant. There was no point ensuring that Levi was pregnant.

Levi rolled to condom onto Nico’s length before covering it in lube. “Levi, I need to prepare you.” Nico protested. 

“I’m fine.” Levi smiled, gently sitting himself on Nico’s cock. Nico exclaimed loudly at the feeling of Levi’s tight hole squeezing him. Levi was practically sobbing from all of the pleasure. It didn’t hurt at all, despite the lack of preparation. Although they had been having sex regularly so Levi was still going to be slightly open. Once Nico was all the way inside him, Levi paused, catching his breath. After a few moments, Levi started to ride Nico. He lifted himself up until only Nico’s tip was inside him, before gently sliding back down. In no time, Nico had upped the pace and kept thrusting up and Levi thrust down. The ortho fellow then held onto Levi’s hips and rolled them over so that Levi was on his back. Nico carried on at his pace, thrusting into Levi with increasing speed that sent the intern over the edge. “Nico!” Levi shouted as he came. Levi carried on moaning as Nico continued to thrust into him, chasing after his own release. Nico exclaimed as he came, it may have been Levi’s name but it didn’t particularly sound like anything decipherable. Nico pulled out and collapsed down on the bed beside Levi.

“Oh, Levi. That was incredible.” Nico sighed as he removed the condom and threw it in the bin. Levi laughed briefly as he tried to catch his breath. Nico wrapped an arm around Levi’s shoulders as the intern curled up into Nico’s side. It didn’t take long for them both to fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The couple woke up the next morning, ate breakfast and headed to work. It was a normal day, well as normal as any day they had at the hospital and they spent their day apart, well, mostly apart. Whenever they saw each other, they would check in, see how each other was before carrying on with their day. They went home together and enjoyed their evening. They got take out for their tea and watched TV, relaxed in each other’s company. Nico only realised that it was probably time they should head to bed when Levi fell asleep against his shoulder. Nico gently picked up the intern and carried him through to the bedroom, stripping his clothes off before gently tucking him under the covers. Nico removed his own clothes, brushed his teeth and then got into bed as well. Levi never stirred once.

* * *

The next day started in much the same way, then Levi was put onto trauma for the day with Taryn and DeLuca. The morning was going absolutely fine, until Levi had to run off and throw up. DeLuca wasn’t impressed with him when he returned. “What the hell, Glasses? You can’t just run off.” He scolded.

“Sorry, Dr DeLuca, it won’t happen again.” Levi apologised before getting back to work. When Andrew had turned his back, Taryn made her way over to Levi.

“Are you okay? I know you wouldn’t run off for no reason.” She asked.

“I’m fine. I just needed to throw up.”

“Are you coming down with something? Do you need to go home?” Taryn fussed.

“I’m fine.” Levi assured with a smile. He was about 90% sure he was pregnant now but not enough time had passed to take a test, not yet.

“Let me know if you aren’t.” She offered. Levi smiled at her again. He was lucky to have such good friends in the other interns, well Taryn, Casey and Dahlia anyway. He just hoped he wouldn’t have to throw up again. It seemed he was always walking on thin ice with his colleagues.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nico had several cases to help Link with, so they went about their day as normal. “So, are you coming out for a drink after shift?” Link asked when they were stood at the nurses station after checking in on one of their patients who was healing nicely and would probably be able to go home later that day.

“I don’t know, I’ll have to see.” Nico replied, thinking about Levi.

“Come on, Kim. You never come out after work anymore. What’s going on? Are you turning into an old man already?” Link joked. Nico glared at him.

“If you must know, I’ve been seeing someone.” Nico replied, trying to hide a smile.

“You can’t drop your friends because someone else has come along. Besides, I thought Schmitt was just a hook-up.”

“I’m not trying to. But I think he’s it, Link.” Nico admitted.

“And you’re only just telling me now! What the hell?” Link exclaimed. “You’ve never been with anyone you thought was the one before.”

“Yeah, well, I really think he is. And it’s so new, we’re not announcing anything yet.” Nico tried to explain.

“How new?” Link checked.

“Like 2 weeks.”

“You’ve been with this guy for 2 weeks and you think he’s the one. And you didn’t tell me? Not good enough. And I thought we were friends.” Link teased.

* * *

When Levi finally got a break, he found an on-call room to have a lie down in for 2 minutes. He just felt so tired. And DeLuca had shouted at him again for running off again, twice. Levi was sure it must be morning sickness because he knows what he’s like when he’s ill, and this isn’t it. Nico had been hoping to see Levi at some point before the end of their shift so when he saw his boyfriend head into an on-call room, he subtly dashed in after him. When Nico entered the room, Levi sat up to make some room for Nico to join him on the uncomfortable bed. “How are you feeling?” Nico asked.

“Like shit.” Levi answered, bluntly. “It’s fine, honestly.” He added afterwards, not wanting Nico to worry.

“Link asked me to go out for drinks tonight but if you’re not feeling well, we should probably just go home.” Nico told Levi.

“If you want to spend time with your friends then you can. I can look after myself.” Levi said.

“Are you sure?” Nico checked.

“You don’t have to get my permission for anything, Nico. And we have been spending a lot of time together lately. It might be good to spend some time apart.” Levi suggested.

“But I don’t want to.” Nico admitted. “I want to be with you.” Levi pulled his boyfriend into a chaste kiss.

“And I want to be with you, too.” Levi replied, not able to say anything else as Nico pulled him into another kiss. “But some time apart may be good for us.” Nico sighed.

“You’re right. You could always take this opportunity to spend time with your friends, too.” Nico suggested.

“Yeah, that’s probably not a bad idea.” Levi agreed. “I better get back before DeLuca tells me off again.”

“Why has he been telling you off?”

“I’ve run off a few times. Not for no reason though.” Levi shrugged.

“So, what’s the reason?”

“I needed to throw up.” Levi replied. “And before you say it, yes, I’m probably pregnant.” Nico smiled at the thought of Levi being pregnant. Sure, it was very soon but he was positive Levi was the one. The thought of having a child with Levi now didn’t make him scared, it should, but it didn’t. He pulled Levi into another kiss before allowing the intern to head back to the ER.


	7. Chapter 7

Levi managed to make it back before DeLuca noticed, and he was very grateful for that. Taryn smiled at him, gently because she knew that he wasn’t feeling well. “Do you want to go to Joe’s tonight?” He asked. “Maybe us, Dahlia and Casey?”

“If you’re feeling up to it, then yeah. I’m in.” Taryn smiled. She loved getting to spend time with her friends but Levi had been rather absent lately. She didn’t want to push though, so had been trying to wait until he was ready to tell them.

* * *

Nico was smiling brightly when he returned to work after his quick break with Levi. “I’ll come for a drink with you tonight.” Nico announced.

“It’s about time. Did you have to check with your new boyfriend? Because if he’s controlling you then that’s not a good thing.” Link checked.

“No one is controlling anyone. He’s not been feeling too great and I wanted to make sure he’d be okay if I wasn’t in tonight.” Nico replied. “In fact, he told me the exact same thing.”

“What same thing?” Link needed to double check.

“That I don’t need his permission to spend time with my friends.” Nico rolled his eyes. The thought of Levi being intimidating enough to control anyone was kind of hilarious but Nico appreciated Link worrying about him.

“So,you seriously think Schmitt is the one?” Link asked as they headed to the ER, someone had come in with a potential broken bone and they had been asked to head down as there were no surgeries that required them right now.

“I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t think so.” 

“But what makes you think that? Surely there must be reasons.” Link proclaimed.

“Yes, I guess there are reasons but you don’t need to know.” Nico replied.

“Come on, give me something!” Link begged. Nico glared at him as they approached the patient’s bed but the look Link gave him suggested that this conversation was far from over.

“Right, Samera Carey, 43 years old. Went over on her ankle whilst walking down the stairs in her house, fell the rest of the way down.” Dr Webber introduced. “Miss Carey, this is Doctor Lincoln and Doctor Kim, I’m going to leave you in their very capable hands.” Dr Webber then walked away. Nico could see Levi working elsewhere in the ER and was trying not to let his eyes wander, or his mind.

“This would have been less embarrassing if my 17 year old son and his boyfriend weren’t at home.” Samera laughed.

“Did your son drive you here today?” Link asked.

“Yeah, they both picked me up off the floor and helped me into the car. Zachery drove us here whilst Jakob put ice on my ankle and sat with me in the back.” She replied.

“Where are they now? I would’ve expected them to be by your side.” Link checked.

“Good idea, putting ice on it.” Nico added, pulling his thoughts away from Levi. Link shook his head and laughed.

“You’re a million miles away.” He said under his breath.

“They went to wait in the car, said they didn’t want to be in the way of the doctors but I also suspect they want some more time alone as I interrupted them.” Samera smiled. Nico moved to assessing her ankle as it was still quite swollen despite the application of ice. She cried out in pain at the slightest touch.

“Right, Dr Kim will take you to get an x-ray on your ankle to check if anything is broken. We’ll also do a thorough examination to check the rest of you since you fell down the stairs.” Link announced, walking away. Nico transferred the patient from the bed to a wheelchair and took her over to the elevator to head on up for an x-ray.

* * *

“What did your colleague mean, you’re a million miles away?” Samera asked when they were in the elevator. “Have you got other things on your mind?”

“No, he was joking.” Nico smiled. He had been thinking about Levi and all the reasons he thought the intern was the one for him but admitting to a patient that you hadn’t been thinking about your job is a bad idea. “So, tell me about your son. Not everyone would drop everything to take care of their parents.”

“We have a good relationship. It just got even stronger when he came out. It’s why his dad and I split up. We had differing opinions but my son will always be my main priority.” Samera smiled. “Wouldn’t you do the same for your parents?”

“Honestly, no.” Nico replied. Samera just looked at him, blankly, waiting for an explanation. “It sounds as though they had a similar reaction to your son’s father when I came out. We haven’t really spoken since.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Samera frowned, taking Nico’s hand.

“It’s okay. I’ve made peace with that.” Nico smiled. “I have people who mean the world to me. I have my own family now, who love me for who I am.”

“A family?”

“Mostly friends who are like family. Always there for me.” Nico replied. Everything was making him think about Levi and their potential child.

“Mostly? Do you have someone special in your life too?”

“I think so.”

* * *

Levi had been struggling today more than most but was sure that he would get used to feeling like this if he was pregnant. And then he struggled with stitching up a patient! At least DeLuca was the one who got in trouble not Levi but it didn’t make the intern feel any better. He couldn’t wait to head out with his friends and forget about the day he’d had.


	8. Chapter 8

Levi sat down at a table in Joe’s with Taryn and Casey, unfortunately, Dahlia was on-call and couldn’t join them which was a shame. “So, I hear you had a rough day with DeLuca?” Casey began.

“Of course that’s how you choose to begin.” Taryn laughs.

“And of course, everyone’s heard about it now.” Levi added.

“Sorry.” Casey apologised. “So, what’s everyone drinking?” He asked, getting off the stool.

“Beer.” Taryn replied.

“Water.” Levi requested.

“What? That’s what you had last time and you don’t have an early start in the morning.” Taryn exclaimed. Casey didn’t want to get into this argument and decided to go and get the drinks instead.

“Levi, there’s clearly something going on with you. Please, I want to be here for you.” Taryn begged.

“Taryn, there’s nothing to tell you.” Levi responded.

“Levi, you’re running off to throw up, you won’t drink alcohol. Do you need me to tell you what this sounds like?” Taryn stated.

“Wait, are you pregnant?” Casey asked, returning to the table with drinks. Levi ran to the bathroom in tears.

* * *

When Nico first entered Joe’s it had just been him and Link and his closest friend was grilling him about Levi. “So what makes you think he’s the one?” Link asked.

“Everything just feels right with him. Nothing seems scary. Honestly, I can see myself spending the rest of my life with him and I’ve only known him for a few weeks.” Nico admitted.

“Don’t say that to him or you’ll scare him off.” Link joked.

“Scare who off?” DeLuca asked as he and Richard Webber joined the ‘Ortho Gods’ at their table.

“Nico’s new boyfriend.” Link replied.

“No one.” Nico said at the same time. He shot his best friend yet another glare.

“Anyone we know?” DeLuca asked. Richard tried to look uninterested but it was very clear that he was.

“It’s not that big of a deal.” Nico lied.

“You can talk about it, you know. We don’t have a problem with you being into guys.” DeLuca stated, Richard nodded in agreement.

“It’s still new and I don’t want to talk about it yet.” Nico replied and they moved on.

Nico had been sat with Link, DeLuca and Richard for some time now. To be honest, he was quite bored. When Link had suggested they go out for drinks, he had assumed it would just be the pair of them. He didn’t really have anything in common with either DeLuca or Richard and he was feeling quite annoyed with DeLuca after how he had been with Levi today. It wasn’t fair to DeLuca since he didn’t know Levi was potentially pregnant. Whilst DeLuca was playing guitar and Richard was singing, Nico took the opportunity to people watch. And he was unhappy to see Levi fleeing away from his confused friends and into the bathroom. Nico quickly got up and followed.

* * *

Levi was crying and felt familiar hands wrap around him. He turned himself around and buried his face into Nico’s neck. Nico rubbed his back and gently soothed him. “They know.” Levi sobbed.

“Who know?”

“Casey and Taryn, well, they guessed that I’m pregnant.” Levi cried. Nico held him tighter as he cried. As if summoned, Casey pushed open the door to the men’s bathroom.

“Levi, I’m sorr-” He began but stopped upon seeing his friend wrapped up in Nico Kim’s arms. “Is everything okay?” He asked, looking at Nico. If possible, Levi sobbed harder.

“Yeah, Levi just isn’t feeling great so I think I’m gonna take him home.” Nico replied. “Thank you for coming to check on him though, Doctor Parker.”

“Of course, sir. I’ll let Taryn know. I hope you feel better soon Levi and I’m sorry if we upset you.” Casey replied before leaving the couple to it.

As soon as Casey had left, Link entered, having seen his close friend disappear into the bathroom a few minutes ago but not return. “Hey, Nico-” He started but cut himself off upon seeing the couple. Nico had to fight back laughter but Levi burst out laughing. “What’s so funny?” Link asked, making Nico start laughing too.

“Nothing, nothing is funny.” Levi replied when he got himself under control.

“So, why are you laughing?”

“I have no idea!” Levi exclaimed, silently blaming his hormones. He didn’t care if it was too early, he was definitely taking a pregnancy test tomorrow.

“Levi isn’t feeling great so I’m gonna take him home.” Nico repeated.

“Okay, I hope you feel better, Schmitt.” Link replied.

“Thanks.” Levi smiled. Link gave Nico another look that suggested they’d be talking about this soon.

* * *

Levi was very relieved to be leaving. He didn’t really want to go out that night, it had been a bad day at work and ideally, he wanted to go home with Nico and watch shit television until they both fell asleep but Levi could have done that by himself. It bothered him that Taryn and Casey had been able to guess he was pregnant so easily, especially when he didn’t know himself, not for sure. Levi allowed Nico to take his hand and lead him out of the bathroom and out of Joe’s. But not unnoticed.

“Did your fellow just leave holding hands with Glasses?” DeLuca asked, turning to face Link.  _ Shit. _ Link thought.

“I don’t know.” Link tried.

“That’s his new boyfriend, isn’t it?” DeLuca asked.

“He’s clearly not going to say anything.” Richard added. Link realised he had fucked up, but it was Nico and Levi’s fault for not being subtle enough.

* * *

The couple got home and Levi felt much better as soon as it was just the two of them. “How are you feeling now?” Nico asked.

“Better.” Levi smiled.

“Does it bother you that your friends may know?” Nico asked.

“No, I guess I just didn’t want anyone other than us to know until we’re certain. Although I kinda already am.” Levi replied.

“Yeah, I thought that when you told me you’d been throwing up. Sounds like morning sickness.” Nico agreed.

“I’ve got a test in the bathroom, I’ll take it in the morning since our shifts don’t start until later.” Levi stated, pulling Nico into a kiss. “I’m sure enough time has passed that my hormones will show if my symptoms are showing up.” Nico smiled, gently. He couldn’t wait to find out, but didn’t want to scare Nico away like Link had suggested. The couple climbed into bed together as it had been a long and exhausting day, especially for Levi. Levi fell asleep quickly, he seemed to be doing that a lot, further confirming the suspicions that he was pregnant. Nico was about to roll over when his phone buzzed.

_ From: Link _

_ 23:42 _

_ DeLuca saw you and Schmitt leave holding hands. Just giving you a heads up. _

Shit.


	9. Chapter 9

When Nico woke up the next morning he called Link, they needed to talk about what DeLuca did and didn’t know. It wasn't that he was ashamed of Levi, he could have shouted from the rooftops that Levi Schmitt was his, but they didn't want to be hospital wide gossip. Surely they would be now. “Nico, I'm at work so this better be important.” Link greeted.

“What does DeLuca know?” Nico asked.

“Good morning, Link. I'm sorry for bothering you at work and I hope you are okay this morning. Yes, thanks Nico. I'm okay. Is Levi better this morning?” Link replied sarcastically.

“Sorry, Link. I'm glad you're okay. Levi is still asleep so I don't know how he is until he wakes up. He seemed better when we got home last night.” Nico apologised. “Please can you tell me what DeLuca knows?”

“He doesn't really know anything. Just that you and Levi were holding hands as you left. He just asked me if that was what he saw. And then brought up how I'd been talking about your new boyfriend and wondered if it was Levi.” Link explained.

“Do you think he's told anyone?” Nico asked.

“I don't know, Nico. Part of me thinks he wouldn't do that but I know what people can be like. Why does this bother you so much, anyway?” 

“Because Levi is important to me and I don't want people to look down on him anymore than they already do. I hear what everyone has to say about him, it's never anything positive. I just wish they saw the same man that I do.” Nico answered.

“I hope he knows how lucky he is to have someone like you.” Link smiled.

“I'm the lucky one.”

* * *

When Levi woke up, the bed was cold, indicating that Nico had got up a while ago. Before he could dwell on that for too long, Levi allowed the memories of the previous day to come flooding back to him. He rushed to the bathroom and took the pregnancy test out from under the sink where he'd hidden it. Why did he feel so nervous?

* * *

Levi couldn’t believe what he was seeing, even though it was right in front of him, literally in English. Pregnant. 2-3 weeks. This was the outcome that he’d been expecting and somehow, he was still surprised. What kind of stupid intern got pregnant with a fellow’s baby? He was so screwed. Levi left the pregnancy test on the side in the bathroom and went through to the kitchen, where Nico was making breakfast for the both of them, or should he say the three of them? “Good morning.” Nico smiled, wandering over to where Levi was stood and pressed a chaste kiss to the intern’s lips.

“Can we talk?” Levi asked, moving to sit down on the sofa. Nico nodded and quickly turned off the heat so their food didn’t burn. Nico then took a seat beside Levi, taking the intern’s hands in his.

“You’re pregnant.” Nico stated. It wasn’t a question. Levi nodded, tears beginning to form. Nico pulled his lover in for a hug, even though Nico had expected this, he was still surprised. But it was a good surprise. They were going to have a baby together. It took Levi a while to calm down so the couple sat there in silence, arms wrapped around each other. Neither of them knew what was going to happen, it was impossible to know but Levi definitely found that things weren’t as terrifying with Nico by his side. “We can do this.” Nico whispered. Trying to reassure himself as much as anyone else. “I know we haven’t been together for very long, but I love you, Levi and I’m going to be here the whole time. If there’s anything you need then let me know. I know we didn’t plan for this to happen, but I could never regret our child.” Levi pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss.

‘I love you, too.” Levi smiled through his tears.

Thankfully, the couple both had the morning off work so they could talk about things. “So, we have a lot to talk about.” Levi began. “3 weeks pregnant.” Nico couldn’t help but smile when Levi said that.

“What do you want to talk about?” Nico asked. “Although, maybe we should have our breakfast first.”

“I don't think I could eat anything right now.” Levi admitted.

“That's okay.”

“I assume you'll want to tell Link and I owe Casey and Taryn an explanation after last night.” Levi began.

“Levi, you can tell whoever you want. Although, I assume we’ll have to talk to the chief at some point.”

“Do we have to? That guy hates me. I’ve kept making terrible impressions on him and now I have to say, hey I’ll need some time off in the next 7 months or so because I’m pregnant. And he probably won’t believe me.” Levi stated.

“Of course we have to, he’s the chief.” Nico replied. “But it doesn’t have to be straight away, we could wait a bit?” Nico suggested. Levi nodded. He needed to tell his friends and family first, before he could comprehend telling anyone else. Also, he needed to come to terms with it himself. There’s a difference between thinking you’re pregnant and knowing you are. But with Nico by his side, Levi could do anything.

* * *

After eating their breakfast the couple sat down again and watched crap television like they were going to the night before. Somehow, their shifts were almost the same today, Levi just had to go in a bit earlier because he’s an intern. Upon arriving at work, he went to the intern’s locker room and found both Taryn and Casey sat there. Levi thought he probably had some explaining to do when Doctor Bailey came into the room and told him that he’s been assigned to Ortho for the next shift. He didn’t know if that was good or bad. Maybe it was both.


	10. Chapter 10

Levi left the locker room and hurried to find Nico and Link before Taryn and Casey could spot him. The last thing he needed was to be late because they wanted to talk about the previous night. It would take even longer if Dahlia was hidden in their too, as she hadn’t made it out for drinks, but would definitely want to know what was going on. Levi had already checked on his usual patients and got the updated information from the system before being told he would be on Ortho today. That was probably going to be fun considering Link obviously knew about the couple. Birthday never spent any time together outside of the hospital so Levi was just going to try and be polite. “Doctor Lincoln, I believe I'm on your service today.” Levi smiled, trying not to laugh at the look on Nico's face.

“Oh, great.” Link replied, passing the tablet with the patients information on to Levi. “Got a pipsqueak with a broken arm. Nice and easy.” Link then walked away.

“What's wrong?” Nico asked, looking at his boyfriend. 

“It might be easier if you know what you're doing. I've never done Ortho before.” Levi frowned.

“I'll teach you.” Nico smirked. Levi smiled, shyly. “He must assume we talk about work or something.”

“Well, we do but not always the specifics.” Levi corrected.

“You’re only an intern, you’re here to learn.” Nico smiled. “You wouldn’t be an intern if you already knew everything.” Levi loved this man so much. As they walked to the patient’s room, Levi read up on the information available to him.

“So, he’s in pain in his upper left bicep.” Levi mused.

“Pain in that area usually points to a humerus fracture. Think about it, what are the bones in the arm?” Nico asked, he didn’t just want to give Levi the answers, he wanted to give his boyfriend the skills to figure out how to get to a rough guess.

“The upper arm only has the humerus, so there’s no other bone in that area he could’ve broken.” Levi frowned. He felt stupid, as though Nico would think he was stupid. He knew this but his mind was currently elsewhere. Nico was understanding and calm though. He never underestimated what Levi was capable of, he had every faith in his boyfriend. Besides, they had just gotten some pretty big news and it was understandable that Levi was a million miles away. Nico gently took Levi’s hand and squeezed it before letting go.

* * *

JJ was clutching his arm in pain. “What do you think, newbie?” Link asked.

“My guess is a humerus fracture.” Levi replied, hesitantly despite the fact that Nico had told him the answer.

“Good guess. You’re a natural.” Link commented, looking pointedly at Nico. Levi turned to Nico was a small smiled and his boyfriend gave him a thumbs up. “We’re gonna get you an x-ray, okay bud?” Link smiled at JJ before turning back to Nico and Levi. “Take him up to radiology and grab me when his results are up.” Link then left the room, a bit of a whirlwind.

* * *

Levi and Nico did just that before returning JJ to his room where his mom was waiting. “Do you have the results yet?” She asked.

“Not yet, we’re going to get them now.” Nico smiled, leading Levi out of the room and back up to radiology where they could examine the x-ray and get the results.

“Is it bad that moments like this just make me terrified? We’re gonna have a kid and they’re gonna do stuff like this one day.” Levi asked.

“You’re human. And it would be more weird if you didn’t have a reaction.” Nico reasoned. “It makes me feel nervous, too. But whatever happens, we have each other. We’ll get through this.” Nico got up from where he was sat and wrapped his arms around Levi, pressing a kiss to his hair. Then JJ’s results came in.

“Is that a mass?” Levi asked. Nico nodded. 

“Let me page Link. He needs to see this.”


End file.
